


meditation sessions

by ellipsesarefun



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-JL vs TT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: Damian interrupts her meditation session. Set right after the events of JL vs TT
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	meditation sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent. I crave more fluffy bonding moments between these two. They've had enough suffering.
> 
> Find me @ellipsesarefun on tumblr.

“Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.” She chants. She feels the energy within her liven and flow throughout her entire body as she consciously breathes in and out. She senses the wind tickle the grass beneath, gradually picking up velocity until it surrounds her like a dance. 

“Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.” She hears the rustle of leaves as the animals of the night move from tree to tree. So far the area is absent of any human aura.. except for a familiar one lurking behind a tree five meters away. She continues her breathing and focuses on the energy itself.

Curiosity, concern, and hesitance permeate through the air. She takes one last deep breath and opens her eyes.

“It’s rude to stare, you know.” Raven says. Damian approaches, green eyes sharp and observant like a lion would to its prey. Indifferent to his prickly energy, she stares. She doesn’t know what to make of this but if there’s anything she garnered from the battle against Trigon and Hell, it’s that there’s more to this assassin-bred teammate than anyone realizes. 

He stops in front of her without a greeting, as though anticipating for something. She doesn’t know if she already has met his anticipation but his spiny-felt aura smoothens into a gentle, child-like, warm sensation... The same kind of sensation she received during their “Mandatory Fun” at the carnival. 

She buries her laughter with a smile and gestures to a spot beside her. His frown deepens and shakes his head. Damian sits on the grass with the grace of a prince.

“Is there anything I can help with?” She asks. He blinks once, as if breaking away from a trance, and he looks down. Concern radiates off of him. She opens her mouth to help him through the conversation but he beats her to it.

“Your injuries have healed, I suppose?” He asks. His voice is soft, almost like whisper. Her smile widens. 

“Yes.” She responds, watching his furrowed brows smooth to relief, “Rapid tissue regeneration of a demon, remember?” She eyes the gradual descending tension on his shoulders. 

“Yes. Of course.” Damian grunts. Another pause of silence settles between them. She breathes out a small sigh, waiting. 

“You meditate often, yes..?” She nods, “Does it help..?”

“Enhances my healing abilities, yes. It helps me ground myself to get ahold of my more demonic powers, as well. It also helps me create a barrier between myself and others. I’m an Empath and emotions can be draining sometimes.” Raven explains, “Why the sudden interest?”

And there it was again. That gentle, warm energy. She feels it surrounding her, constant and unwavering. The urge to reach out and hold his hand surfaces but she buries it instead. She doesn’t want to alarm him with anything weird. This might be the one of the rare moments when he lets a little of his guard down. She didn’t ask for it, no, but the opportunity piqued her curiosity. 

“Is there room for one more? To meditate with..?” He asks.

“I-” His question has left undoubtedly charmed. She gauges his aura for anything but she only senses that same gentle, warm energy. Raven lets out a giggle.

Damien immediately shoots her an imitation of a Batman glare and is that a growl? The gesture only prompts her giggles into full-blown laughter.

“What?” He asks. He’s been saying that a lot. Her laughter dies down but the elation is there, even as he stares at her with the usual indignant grumpy look. 

“Well, come on then. Let’s start.” She straightens her back and closes her eyes. She hears shuffling and waits until he’s as settled and relaxed as she is. 

“Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.” She starts again and hides her surprise when Damian follows her example. Raven doesn’t question it but as she relaxes from that gentle, warm energy enveloping them, she hopes that there would be more of these moments in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional stuff:
> 
> The other Titans found out that the two have been spending time more than the rest of the group. Garfield stumbled upon the two one night, with Jaime trailing behind. Both were curious, wondering what's going on between the two teammates. Starfire, upon seeing Garfield and Jaime lurking behind the bushes, follows them and intervenes before any of them try to agitate the their new teammate. 
> 
> Raven turns to Starfire's scolding and smiles. She senses Damian's annoyance at their interruption. There was an underlying hint of jealousy, albeit only faint. Amused, she prepares her own speech of "Please don't interrupt us. We're kind of busy at the moment." but somehow Damian beats her to it with,
> 
> "If you'd like to come and join us, we wouldn't mind." The commotion between Koriand'r, Garfield and Jaime stop and all stare at him in shock. Damian's full of surprises lately, Raven muses. Kory is the first to respond with a jubilant smile.
> 
> "We'd love to." She says, and glares at Garfield and Jaime. Much to her amusement, they comply and they all gather around the incense. Raven senses a mixture of annoyance (mostly from Damian), boredom (mostly from Garfield), eagerness and unbridled joy (Kory), and bewilderment mixed with curiosity (surprisingly from Jaime). It's a surprising clash of emotions but it's nothing she can't handle.
> 
> "Alright then." Raven says, catching their attention, "Let's start. Close your eyes. Inhale and exhale. You don't have to chant with me."
> 
> "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."


End file.
